Alien Girls Are The Best!
by Slayzer
Summary: The beautiful alien girls of the Ben 10: Omniverse are in need of some love and Ben Tennyson is just the hero to love them. This is an Ben 10 all alien girl harem fanfic and there's not much more to summarize then that but it will be leaning more toward the Ben/Looma camp at most times but it will involve other alien girls later like Ester, Rook Shar and Attea.
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10 Omniverse and all characters are owned by Man of Action and I make no money off this use of their intellectual property.

Also this work is of an adult nature and likewise meant of adult readers only. No underage readers allowed or so help me I'll pull this from the website at the first sign of trouble.

Okay now that Disclaimers are out of the way and our asses our as covered as they can be a few author's notes.

This take place after 'Rules of Engagement' but in this telling Julie lost to Looma. (I can't tell you how hard I wished that Looma would have won that fight at the end)

This will be an all alien girl harem fic so Ben will have multiple partners and there is some body modification here. Given the size difference of Ben and Looma you can guess which part of Ben's body get's modified. (I'm never sure how tall Looma is officially but I put her at about seven and half or eight feet tall at the most)

I have an idea of four alien girls for Ben's harem in my mind so far.

Loom Red Wind

Ester

Rook Shar

Princess Attea

But that's all still up in the air so some might be added or lost.

Alien Girls Are The Best!

By Slayzer

Ben 'Earth's Greatest Hero' Tennyson had been utterly defeated.

Luckily it was not the end of the world.

It was just the end of Ben's world as he knew it.

It had been a horrible day in which Ben found out that he had broken up with Julie several months ago and she just finally got around to telling him about it. Apparently now she's dating some slimy too-tall blonde French pedophile sports photographer.

Just then Ester shows up out of the blue needing help and dragged all of them, including Fistina who was still in Ben and Rook's custody, into a new emergency.

The emergency being Ben's tetramand fiance Looma who thought conquering earth would be a wonderful engagement gift to herself.

They threw everything they had at Looma and nothing stopped her and after a roving battle that took them from Undertown right to Ben's doorstep.

Just then when all seemed lost salvation came in the form of Ben's mother Sandra.

It did take Sandra a few moments to process the fact that she now had a seven and a half foot tall and four armed daughter-in-law. Maybe it came with learning her son was superhero and that when her father-in-law said he was a plumber what he meant was intergalactic policeman but Sandra accepted this new information quickly.

Then it only took a few strong words from Sandra and Looma was sufficiently chastised and the tetramand warrior apologized profusely to all parties involved. This shocked everyone but Rook found an explication. "It would appear that the mother figure is very powerful in Tetramand culture."

So with Looma's rampage over Ester when back to Undertown to help rebuild. Rook finally took Fistina to lock up and Julie left with her lanky French pedophile. That just left Ben with Looma and his mother and they abjured inside the house to talk things out.

-Tennyson living room-

Sandra Tennyson smiled awkwardly as she served Looma Red Wind a whole pitcher of ice tea. "Sorry I don't have any larger glasses. I suppose I'll have to buy some larger dinnerware before the next time you visit."

Looma sat cross-legged on the living room floor while Sandra and Ben sat in chairs. The tetramand had also removed her golden helmet and let her raven black hair down. "Thank you but I don't wish to cause you any inconvenience."

Sandra waved Looma's concerns away. "Nonsense, what kind of mother-in-law would I be if I didn't go through some inconveniences for my new daughter."

Looma looked away but you could see it on her face that she was so happy that she could die.

Ben cleared his throat. "Anyway I think were getting off topic here."

Sandra nodded in agreement and then fixed Ben with her best disapproving glare. "What were you thinking Ben!"

"Me! This was not my fault."

"No it was half your fault and half Looma's. Why didn't you two just talk this out instead of battling across town?"

"I tried to talk Looma down."

"I'm not saying Looma wasn't partly at fault for not listening to you but I'm sure it didn't take you long to go 'Hero Time' and start fighting. The key to the success of any relationship is communication and it's safe to say you two are lacking it."

Looma looked disheartened but Ben just got annoyed at Sandra's advice.

Sandra took a sip of her ice tea before continuing. "Communication aside it's good that two are so much alike."

"How are me and Looma alike in anyway?" Ben asked pointing to own his sixteen year old human self and then to the massive four-armed yet curvy female tetramand.

"Your both aggressively overconfident and so determined to the point of being unreasonable."

Ben couldn't really argue that after all few people know him as well as his mother.

Looma took a drink for the pitcher of ice tea and thought about what Sandra had said. "So what can we do to come to a better understanding of one another?"

Sandra thought for a few long moments. "How intimate have you two been?"

Ben did a spite take and Looma blushed a bright shade of pink at the thought.

"Not much then?" Sandra said judging by their reactions to her question.

-later that evening-

Ben had gone to bed earlier as it had been a rough day for him. Sandra made Looma the offer of spending the night so she might get to know her daughter to be better.

Sandra was in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner when Looma walked over to her. The Tetramand busted the flimsily human doorway but Sandra didn't seem to mind.

"Thank you mother, for allowing me to spend the night even after my unexpected arrival."

"Well it was unexpected but it's has also been a pleasure Looma or should I call you daughter?"

Looma had been raised by her father alone so she didn't really get a chance to know her mother. That this little blonde human woman had without reservations or prejudice let Looma into her home and even called her daughter meant the world to Looma.

That only made this harder for Looma.

"I would like it very much if you would call me daughter but I don't think it matters. Even thou Ben challenged me for my hand in marriage and won I don't think he care's about me. It was great earlier today when we we're battling one another in true tetramand courtship fashion but now Ben seems to ignore me."

"So because Ben won your hand in marriage you considered the matter settled."

"Is it not so for humans?" Looma asked and for the first time thought that human courtship might be different from how tetramand do it.

"Even after years of marriage to my husband I still find in necessary to surprise him even now and again."

Looma clenched several of her fists. "So I should ambush Benjamin as well!"

Sandra beckoned Looma to kneel down so they could talk eye to eye. "In a manner of speaking but an ambush by means of seduction." Sandra then pulled Looma's helmet off and let her long raven black hair tumble down to her shoulders. "But I don't think your armor will work for this kind of battle, do you have any lingerie?"

"What is lingerie, Is it some kind of human weapon?"

Sandra smirked. "After a fashion."

-Ben's Bedroom-

Ben had awoke up and siting on the foot of bed his in his pajamas before Looma even knocked on his door. She was trying to sneak up to his room but for a tetramand in a human house it was like walking a bull through a china shop. Ben hadn't been sleeping well anyway.

This misunderstanding with Looma had to resolved before he ends up breaking her heart. Also if Ben doesn't clear this up then he'd be no better then that jerk Kevin who just left Looma in the wind for years.

"You can come in Looma." Ben said to the tetramand warrior timidly waiting on the other side of his bedroom door.

Ben didn't know why Looma had been standing outside his door for several minutes apparently to nervous to knock.

"Forgive the intrusion beloved." Looma said as she crouched to entered Ben's bedroom.

Ben now understood why Looma had been so nervous.

Looma had striped out of her armor and was now only wearing an XXXL silk robe. It was black silk with sakura petals prints with a red lining and had slits cut on the sides to accommodate her extra set or arms. Even with all the X's the robe was a tight fit on Looma and the hemline barely reached her knees and exposed much of her her hips and thighs. Ben's eyes however were drawn to Looma's bust that seemed even larger now that her armor wasn't holding her breast back.

Looma's breast were still large in proportion to her massive frame and she was still quite shapely for it. Still when compared to a human her breast were unbelievably huge. Each boob had to be bigger then Ben's whole head and their sized seemed to mock the valiant but futile attempted of the robe to cover her. As she stooped down Ben could look right down her robe and see everything she had, Looma wasn't wearing undergarments.

"I think we are long overdo for a talk, beloved." Looma said as she entered Ben's room. The bedroom barely gave Looma enough room to move around so it was a little like walking into a closet.

Ben's mouth went dry as Looma sat down on the other side of Ben's bed with her legs stretched out in front her.

The legs of the bed snapped under Looma's weight and the bed fell to the floor with a loud wham. With that sudden fall Ben almost fell into Looma's lap. He caught himself but now his right hand was touching Looma's inner thigh. Ben pulled his hand away so fast you'd think he got burned.

Looma just smiled softly. "It's alright, I am your wife."

Ben looked at his feet and felt deeply ashamed. "No it's not alright. Look I know our marriage means a lot to you Looma but I have to be honest with you..."

"Kevin tricked you into fighting me my hands in marriage and you have no desire to be my husband. However if you annulled our marriage now then I would be dishonored for being an unworthy bride."

Ben nodded. "I'm sorry that I put you in this awkward position but I don't want to marry."

Looma loosened the red silk sash around her robe. "Benjamin, I do not call you beloved simply out of formality but because I have simply fallen in love with you."

Ben turned away from Looma and seemed to get angry. "What could you possibly want from a weak little human boy!?"

"Now that doesn't sound like the Benjamin I know and love. The one I loved would say 'I never lose because I never give up' and what more beautiful words had ever be spoken to move a Tetramand girl's heart."

"But I still a human and your a tetramand and I don't think that we could even..."

"Look at me Benjamin."

Ben turned his head to look at the tetramand girl siting next to him.

Looma had let her robe slip off her shoulders and was now totality naked. She ran her lower pair of hands over her muscular stomach and thighs while her upper pair played with her near basketball sized breast.

"Do you really not find me attractive at all, Beloved?"

Then before Ben could even answer his omnitrix activated by itself. "Cross-species mating assistance mode engaged." the monotone computer said before Ben's body was washed in green DNA altering light.

When it was over Ben didn't seem or feel any different. No skin of fire or stone and no superpowers. Looking himself over Ben felt perfectly human and totally normal. At lest that's what he thought till he looked lower.

The omnitrix had given Ben a freakishly huge cock that ripped though his pajamas. His dick almost reach his knees and was as thick as a coke can. Likewise his balls had been enlarged to accommodate his massive unit and Ben wasn't even erect yet. His cock just hung there the some kind of half started third leg.

All of Looma's four golden eyes were wide in shock and she had to sallow a lump in her thought. Also she felt her pussy twitch with lustful anticipation. Looma knew that she and Ben were not that compatible physically but she was sure she could please him at lest. Now it seemed the possibility of sexual intercourse with Ben would be far more substantial for her as well.

"That's quite impressive even by Tetramand standers."

Ben sighed and felt a headache coming on. 'Cross-species mating assistance mode, in other words the omnitrix rewrote my biology so I'd be able to have sex effectively with Looma.'

"Azimuth, we're going to have a long and awkward talk about this." Ben said aloud to himself.

Looma was not in the mood to talk however and kissed Ben passionately.

As she kissed Ben one pair of Looma's hands tore the ruined remains of his pajama bottoms off him while her other set of hand pulled off his night shirt. Ben seemed ready to protest but the way Looma was touching and kissing him made him feel so good. Two of her strong hands then started to massage his cock and slowly brought it to life.

Ben internal resistances and moral discomfort didn't last much longer.

Ben ended the kiss and then with both hands and took hold of Looma's right breast. Her red skin was flawlessly smooth with a tautness like that of new leather. He then brought his lips to Looma's dark red nipple and gave her boob a tentative suck.

Looma moaned happily and pulled Ben into her chest with her upper hands while her lower pair of hands still worked on his dick. This was all so new for her as well and the feeling of Ben's huge, hot, human cock come to life in her hands was amazing. Looma's pussy was already dripping wet at the thought of what Ben could do to her with his rod.

Being pushed into Looma's massive tits Ben would take one mouthful of her firm red breast and suck and bite for all he was worth before alternating to the other breast. Ben's hands stayed busy as his fingers roved over Looma's body. Not just her tits but her toned muscular stomach and shoulders as well. Looma's hard packed muscles under her sexy red skin felt like rock but it didn't take anything away from Ben's growing desire, if anything it only added to his lust.

"Do you enjoy playing with my big red tetramand tits, beloved?" Looma asked coyly as her face blushed an odd pink shade.

Ben replayed by biting down hard on one of her nipples and twisting her numb in his teeth. If she was human it would have drawn blood but being a tetramand Ben's teeth could never hope to break Looma's skin, it did feel wonderful to her however.

Looma arched back and then feel backwards into Ben's too small bed. Her head and shoulders smashed Ben's headboard but she didn't even feel a it. Looma was now laying of her back on top of the ruined remains of Ben's bed as her lover continued to worship her tits.

It may have taken several minutes but Looma finally manged to bring Ben's big fucking cock to life fully. As she ran two of her hands up and down Ben's thick shaft she knew what she wanted to do. Looma picked Ben up like he was nothing and sat him down on her stomach with his long fat cock wedged between her massive red tits.

"Looma what are you doing?" Ben asked after he was so suddenly manhandled by Looma.

"Being I bride to be I read up on various tetramand sexual techniques. This is my first time doing this but I'm sure you'll love my 'Tetramand Titty Fuck'."

Looma put her lower pair of hands on Ben's hips and butt while her upper pair of hands worked her breast around his cock. Taking a firm hold of Ben's cute ass Looma pushed and pulled him so his cock would pump into into the valley of her tits.

Ben was helpless and never felt so good.

The way Looma's powerful hands mashed her huge tits around his cock shift enveloping would have made him cum right there. It wasn't just her tits that felt good but feeling of his balls and ass being dragged up and down Looma's smooth and hard but sweat slicked abs felt wonderful as well. Ben would have cum already but his endurance and sexual stamina had been increased with the size of his dick.

All that Ben could do was hung on and let Looma ravish his body like he was her plaything.

Not that he minded at all.

"I'm sure you'll agree that Julie person could never do this for you with her weak arms and tiny breast."

Ben was too absorbed in pleasure of Looma's tit job to hear her question. "Who?" he asked then threw his head back as Looma bucked his hips into her soft big tits.

"She's of no importance now, beloved." Looma said then thinking of a better uses for her mouth.

Looma started to suck the head of Ben's cock as it pushed through the valley of her cleavage. Her dark black lips parted and her cheeks hollowed out as Ben's thick cock fulled up her mouth.

With his dick being worked on by both Looma's tits and mouth Ben could feel his big heavy balls getting tighter.

"Looma!" was all the warring Ben could vocalize as he had an inhumanly powerful orgasm.

Looma's mouths was filled with Ben's salty cum with the first shot. She started to gag and let his cock slip out of her lips and took the next load of cum on her face. Ben just leaned back and his big dick and balls pumped an amazing amount of jizz over Looma's face and tits. It wasn't long until Looma's face and red tits were glazed white in Ben's thick cum.

If a normal orgasm for Ben when he masturbated felt like a bottle rocket then this felt like a jet engine. It was just a consent feeling for thrust and a power coming from his cock. The most amazing thing Ben realized as he sat on Looma's stomach was that even after cumming so much he was still hard.

Ben reached down and stroked his massive hard on and for the first time accepted that his was him. It was so odd to have the omitrix change on part of his body and still have it look and feel so human and normal, all be massively out of proportion to the rest of him.

'God I can't even wrap my hand around my dick now its so thick and like fifteen inch's long. All that cumming should have left me out cold but I'm not even winded.'

While Ben was lost in thought Looma was licking his cum off her face. She also used a set of hands to rub his sticking cum all over her tits.

"Did that feel good, Beloved?" Looma asked as she lifted one of her boobs to her mouth so she could suck off more of Ben's seed.

"The best." Ben said as he got off her stomach.

Looma sat up on the smashed ruins of Ben's bed till her back and shoulders were up against the back wall. She then used her lower set of hands to spreed her out the dripping wet lips of her pussy. "If I made you feel so good then perhaps you'll return the favor and fuck this hot tight tetramand pussy with your huge human cock?"

The inner folds of Looma's tetramand pussy were a much darker red then her skin, almost a burgundy color. As Ben got closer he noted that fragrances of Looma's sex was more like a hot and spicy herbal garden as opposed to say a fish market.

Looma used one of her hand to help guide Ben's big thick dick through her waiting pussy lips. Her body trembled as inch after inch of Ben's cock penetrated her virgin sex. Ben also had to get use to the newness of feeling of hot, tight and soft flesh wrapping around him.

Looma gasped for air as Ben suddenly rammed the last few inches of his cock into her with one thrust.

It was too much.

Looma grabbed Ben's waist with her lower hands and started pumping him in and out of herself. Ben could do nothing to resist her super strength and even if he could he wouldn't. The feeling of pounding her tight virgin pussy was too good.

Looma used her upper pair of hands to play with her tits as Ben fucked her pussy. "That's it beloved, tell me how good my pussy feel."

"Looma! I love your tight red pussy!"

For the next half hour the only sounds coming from Ben's room were the passionate moans from the lovers and the sound of Ben's balls smacking rhythmically against Looma's groin.

Looma felt herself about to cum and pulled Ben into her up to his hilt in her wet snatch.

"Beloved, I'm Cumming!"

Ben didn't say anything because he was to busy panting for air as he shot his load into Looma's sex.

Looma arched her back as her body went ridged with ecstasy. Ben just collapsed on top of her muscular stomach as he flooded her pussy with cum. Ben and Looma's orgasm must have lasted for several minuets.

It took a while for Ben's mind to come out of the pleasant fog like hazy but eventually he managed to sit up. He then pulled his big fucking cock out of Looma's gooey red pussy as small white rivers of cum oozed down her thighs.

Ben got to his feet and even tho sex with Looma was more physically draining then a marathon he wasn't tired. His eyes racked over Looma whole body, her red skin had a red sheen from her sweat and her long black hair was plastered to her red face. That sight of Looma was more then enough to get his huge dick hard again.

"Looma would you roll over onto your left side?"

Looma did as Ben requested and when from laying of her back to laying on her left side. Ben ran a had across her thighs to her firm sexy red ass. If only they had more space to move around in, he'd fuck that big red ass for hours on end.

"What do you want me to do now, beloved?" Looma asked running all four of her hands over her body.

"Life your right up in the air and hold it there."

Looma again did as Ben asked and used her lower right arm to left her right leg up. This gave Ben easy accuse to Looma's overflowing and well fucked pussy.

Ben straddled Looma's left leg and braced himself on her raised right leg. He then worked his reinvigorated cock into her pussy for a second time. "Not that I didn't enjoy fucking your lovely pussy for the first time but I want to set the pace this time around."

Ben then slide forward and with one push forced his whole huge cock into Looma's well lubed sex. Looma had to bite into the stuffing of one of Ben's pillows to keep her pleasurable scream from waking all of Bellwood.

The first time it was Looma who had controlled the pace but Ben set a much faster tempo. He force his long thick dick in and out of fer with fast but powerful jackhammer like thrusts. The cum he had pumped into her perversely acted like lubricant for a machine piston. Looma's pussy trembled as Ben's huge cock fucked her harder and faster then she thought possible.

"Are you going to cum again, so soon?"

Looma moaned into pillow that filled her mouth as her upper hands ruffly squeezed her breast.

Ben couldn't help but smile. All day he and Rook had thrown everything then had a Looma at it just bounced off her. He had come to see the tetramand girl as invulnerable. Now that same invincible warrior was writhing in ecstasy as Ben fucked her with an inhumanly massive cock.

'Somedays I love this watch.' Ben thought to himself as he pushed Looma over the edge.

Looma's hot gooey pussy tightened around Ben's dick as she came. The feeling of her convulsing sex was sure to make him cum again. Ben stayed in Looma's pussy till he felt that he was just moments an orgasm when he suddenly pulled out.

Ben climbed onto the ruins of his bed and made his way up to Looma's face.

"Open your mouth." Ben said with his big cock dripping wet with cum and in his hand ready to blow.

Looma didn't need any encouragements. The sight of Ben's thick cock cover in salty cum was more then enough to wet her appetite. Her dark black lips parted just as Ben shot his load. The first few blast of jizz fulled Looma's mouth and she had to work hard swallow it all. Those few moments were all time Ben needed to paint Looma's beautiful red face white with his cum.

Looma smiled through the facial Ben gave her and started to work on cleaning his gorgeous cock. She rolled her cum soaked lips and tongue over his shaft and balls. Sometime his cock was too much for Looma and it'd slip from her mouth and slap her sticky face. After a long while Looma manged lick and suck Ben's cock clean.

Ben found a clean shirt of his near by and used it to towel off Looma's face.

Looma took the shirt from Ben and finished cleaning off her face. "You've made quite the mess of me, beloved. Don't you think you should take responsibly and help clean it."

"I could run and grab some hot water and a wash cloth."

Looma rolled over onto her back, spread her legs and then pulled open her pussy lips with her lower hands. "I was thinking you could use that sharp tongue for something other then quips." She then took grabbed a fistful of Ben's boyish brown hair and shoved his face into her gooey pussy.

Ben tired to struggle at first but his efforts were useless against Looma's superhuman strength. Looma smiled viciously as she ground Ben's face into her dripping wet sex. "Your going to have to eat your way out, beloved."

With no other choice Ben opened his mouth and started to lick his own cum out of Looma's pussy. The thought of eating his own cum out of the pussy he just fucked twice seemed more then a little gross but it wasn't bad. Her pussy juice was actually kind of sweet and more then a little tasty. Ben's young nimble tongue attacked the soft wet folds of her Looma's sex with an animal like ravenous.

Looma cooed softly as Ben ate out her pussy with abandon.

"Oh! Beloved that's it, that's the spot!" Looma cried out as she came and sprayed Ben's face with her pussy juice.

Mr Smoothy would never get a 'Tetramand Pussy Packed With Cum' flavored smoothy but at that moment Ben's favorite flavor in the world as he sucked and slurped Looma's pussy clean. She had long ago released her hold on his head as he no long needed the encouragement.

Ben even licked the outside of Looma's pussy and her inner thighs clean before he brought his head up from her sex.

"All nice and clean." Ben said as he wiped his face with his forearm.

Looma quickly pulled Ben into a four armed embrace and kissed him passionately. Ben didn't mind and returned Looma's kiss as their tongues explored each others mouths.

When the kiss had ended and Ben pulled himself free of Looma's many arms he took stock of his room. His bed was smashed beyond repair and the shelf that had all of his collector 'Sumo Slammers' toys had fallen off the wall. Somewhere in their lovemaking Looma had apparently put several holes in the drywall around his bed. Ben didn't know what to make of the near total destruction of his bedroom.

"I think that we may have overdid it a little." Ben said more to himself.

Looma smiled coyly. "We seemed to bring that out in each other, for better and worse."

Ben couldn't argue that and really he couldn't do much. Whatever superhuman stamina the omitrix had given him was wearing off. Ben felt so weary that he just wanted to find a place to lay down and go to sleep.

"I really need to lay down but I seem to no longer have a bed to sleep in."

"It may be an unusual sleeping arrangement but you us my body as your bed if you like." Looma said and blushed pink.

"I don't think that would be very restful."

"You don't like my body?" Looma asked more then a little hurt.

Ben smiled reassuringly and kissed Looma's forehead. "I'm just saying if I lay down on your hard, muscular, sweat soaked body and used your big soft breast as pillows then I'd get too aroused to get any sleep."

Looma pulled Ben on top of her and wrapped her four arms around him. Ben was so small and soft compared to Looma but she found him so sexy. "I'm sure I can tire you out some more if you get restless." She kissed him good night.

Ben surrendered both Looma's embrace and his own tiredness. "A guy could easily get to love this?"

"Love what?"

"Having a strong and beautiful Tetramand girl as his lover."

Looma looked down at her human lover so contently cuddling against her as he started to drift off to sleep.

She soon joined her beloved in restful and satisfied slumber.

-end-

I can't believe I wrote this or that it so much how I planed it in my head. The sex part anyway, I seemed to take the roundabout way to get there with Sandra pushing Looma on her son. Feeling that it was getting to be all talk I made the sex a bit more explicit then I would have normally.

If you'd like go to rule #34 and look for the Ben Tennyson and Looma Red Wind picture by REDBerz you'll kind of get my inspiration for this fic.

I do feel that I made Looma too submissive in this fic that she was a little out character. Not that fucking Ben like that would be at all in her character but I can only take so much liberty with personalty before it they get all weird.

Next chapter Looma will be more take charge and dominating. Well she'll be pissed finding Ester with Ben and needing to punish them both.

As this is a Ben Ten harem fic I already have four girls in mind but if any of you have thoughts or suggestions please feel free to leave them in a review or PM.

A few things to remember before any of you ask.

To repeat this is an alien girls only harem fic so don't even ask Gwen. (There is plenty of Bencest fanfiction out there if that's what you want)

Again I'm looking for ideas for alien girls only so no alien dudes. Seriously the only Rook that Ben's going to fuck in this fanfic is Rook Shar. (Again there is plenty of Broken fanfcion out there if that's what you want)

That's all I got to say other then I hope you enjoyed this and to please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben 10 Omniverse and all things Ben 10 are owned by Man of Action and Cartoon Network. Not only do I not own any of it but I'm not getting paid for this work.

Trigger Warning. This is fictitious work of an explicit and adult nature.

Absolutely not for children or minors of any age!

Holy Fucking Hell.

You know I do judge my work by how many reviews I get. A good fic for me is around twelve reviews for one chapter and that's what I thought this would get as well. I was thinking less, maybe eight because it is an adult work so a smaller audiences.

Also I thought. Who the fuck would be down for a teenage human boy having sex with an eight-foot tall, four-armed red amazon bombshell?

Again, holy fucking hell!

The reviews and Private Messages I've received from everyone have been both positive and overwhelming.

I just wanted to give everyone something different and adult but I didn't think it find the audiences it did.

I have been made truly humble by everyone expectations and now I just hope I don't fuck it all up.

Thought I have to disappoint the many of you asked for Gwen and say No. Not to make enemies here but I dislike Omniverse Gwen. That whole teenage girl still wearing her childhood shirts with coke bottle frames and that 'geek-goddess' look.

Gwen's attitude had gotten kind of shity too. She's not a ten year old girl anymore. So what made her a feisty kid back then but at sixteen that same attitude also makes her kind of a bitch.

I'm going to stop before any Gwen fans roast my ass. I'm not going to bash her in my work but she will not be one of Ben's harem partners.

I'm also not big on OC's but maybe after all there are no females for several alien races.

The thought of pillow talk with a sexy female Appoplexian is just to funny.

"Let me tell you something, huge male phallus, bane and pleasure of woman across time! You might think your going to make me cum like so many other females before but Today it is...!"

Ben grabs the Sexy Appoplexian girl by her ears proceeds to skull fuck her open mouth with his huge cock. 'That's one way to shut an Appoplexain girl up.' Ben thinks to himself as the sexy tiger like alien girl gives him deep throat.

It could be something like that or maybe not.

Alien Girls Are The Best!

By Slayzer

Part Two

-Purple and Red with Ben all Over-

-Tennyson Home-

It was past midday when Ben awoke in the same situation that he fell asleep in, naked and in cradled in Looma's arms. Looma was already wide awake but she would not move a muscle until her beloved had awoken.

Ben rubbed some sleep out of he eyes. "What time is it?"

"The earth's sun has already past it's zenith." Looma answered as she unwrapped her arms from around Ben's body.

Ben stretched out his arms a little before laying back down on top of Looma and buried his face into her ample bosom. Looma shivered as his hot breath played across her sensitive flesh. However it seemed that the universe wouldn't let the two lovers enjoy a little post first-night friskiness.

Ben omintrix started to beep before projecting a holographic display of Azimuth. The great's mind is five galaxies look at Ben and Looma like a knowing but irascible three inch grandfather.

"I see you found the Omitrix's cross-species mating assistance mode, I hope it was enjoyable for you."

"Azimuth! What the heck were you thinking putting some kind of 'Viagra' mode on my omitrix!?"

Looma tried to cover her nakedness with her four arms. The tetramand people respect power above all else and knowledge was a potent form of power indeed. Hence it was a great honor for Looma to speak with Azimuth who was the greatest mind in the five galaxies. She just never thought that meeting would happened with her being buck-ass naked.

Azimuth sighed like a teacher about to explain something obvious to a poor student. "Tell me Benjamin of all the unique abilities of all the alien races in the omintrix, what special ability dose the human race have in it's DNA?"

"The human race has a special ability? I thought we were just kind of all around average."

"You have several close friends who have alien heritage, why do think that is?"

Ben thought for a moment and then it hit him. "You don't mean to say the special agility of humanity is... our capacity for sex?"

"That is correct, the double-helix of human DNA is cross compatible with almost all organic alien life. That 'Viagra' mode as you so quaintly put it was installed to help you be more compatible with any alien mates you might encounter. It's a good thing too, otherwise your weak human heart would have exploded before you even got through foreplay with a tetramand female."

Ben rubbed his temples as his mind absorbed this information. "Let's forget for a moment that you called me while I'm in bed naked with a tetramand girl and let me ask, why did you think I'd need or want a 'Cross-species Mating Assistance Mode' on my omitrix?"

Azimuth smiled knowingly. "You are an adolescent human male and if I'm not mistaken, which I never am, rather popular with several alien princesses."

Ben had to concede that. "So how do I turn it off?"

"That's easy, just don't get sexual aroused."

Azimuth then cut off communication with Ben.

"For the smartest guy in five galaxies Azimuth can be a real pain in the ass." Ben said more to himself as he got off Looma and started to search for some clothing.

Looma leaned over and kissed Ben once more before getting up as well. "Well I suppose I can't spend the whole day lounging around your bedroom naked." Looma made for the doorway but stopped and cast a smirk over her powerful shoulders. "Even if that sounds like it could be fun as well."

Ben watched Looma go and more to the point watched her sexy round red ass as she bent to fit under the doorway. God, Ben could have bounced a quarter off that ass and get change back.

The Omintrix stated to beep. "Do you wish to engage the 'Cross-species Mating Assistance Mode'?"

Ben quickly selected 'No' and gave a frustrated sigh. "I just know this is going to make things very awkward for me anytime now."

-Undertown-

After a large lunch and checking in with Rook that nothing world destroying was happening so Ben and Looma headed down to Undertown. Looma promised that she'd be on her best behavior while they visited the Kraaho Hot Spot.

Sadly the Kraaho had other ideas.

"The She-Devil has returned!"

Five Kraaho warriors attacked Looma the moment they saw her. Not that five on one was any trouble at all for a super strong four armed tetramand. The fight did cause enough of a ruckuses that Ester came out to see what was going on.

"Ben! What are you doing back here with... her?" Ester not at all happy to see Ben or his monstrous bride to be.

"Hey, Ester. Well, ahh, things are cool with me and Looma now so I thought we should come down and undo any damage that may have resulted from yesterday's misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? An interesting choice of words." Ester said as Looma pacified the five Kraaho warriors. The tetramand princess had four of the Kraaho in headlock choke-holds and the fifth pinned under her right foot.

"Yes..." Looma said before letting the Kraaho collapse in an unconscious heap on the ground. "... a misunderstanding on my part for which I sincerely apologize."

Ester folded her arms together she observed Ben and Looma wearily. "If your so apologetic then you can help repair the damage you caused to our village."

Looma nodded in agreement. "It shall be done."

Ester then turned to Ben. "Why don't we go inside and talk while your 'girlfriend' fixes our village."

"I am Ben's fiancee." Looma corrected Ester as she want about helping repair the village.

Ester shot Looma a dirty look but Ben eased the Kraaho leader away before another fight broke out.

-Ester's House-

Ester had the largest house among the Kraaho and somehow it was even hotter inside the brown mud brick dwelling the it was outside. The drape brown walls were highlighted with intricate tribal patterns in gorgeous purples, reds and pinks. There was also enough advance alien technology in here to make even the newest human skyscraper look like a mud hut in comparison.

"Is It too hot in here for you?" Ester asked as Ben started sweating through his shirt.

"Fine, nothing I can't handle."

"Good, most Kraaho think I keep the temperature in my home to cold." Ester said as she went over to a small refrigerator and got a bottle of ice cold water for Ben.

"Do Kraaho often need refrigerators?" Ben asked seeing that it was a human made refrigerator.

Ester looked downcast. "No, but I know this human who I thought it might be nice to entertain if he ever stopped by."

Ben took the bottle of water from Ester. "Your acting like I'll never stop over again."

Ester ignored Ben and walked up a flight of stairs to her bedroom. "I'm going to change into something more comfortable before we talk about how you and your fiancee can repay the Kraaho."

Ben sighed as he waited. This was already getting very awkward. After all he liked Ester and not just as a friend. Sometimes it seemed like she liked him too and in the same way. She was playful and fun to be around and seriously cute. Ben had just spent a very memorable night with Looma but that didn't erase the feeling he still had for Ester.

Ben took a long drink of ice water to cool off as Ester came back into the room.

"Sorry I took so long." Ester said as Ben did a spit-take.

Ben had only ever seen Ester in her purple parka and leggins but now she was dressed in traditional Kraaho clothing. The tan colored scraps of fabric that only just barely covered the most vital parts of Ester's body. Ben could clearly see the pink curves of Ester's hips and a little bit of her ass cheeks.

Ester smiled seeing Ben's face glow bright red. "I don't think you've ever seen me in traditional Kraaho or so much of me, do you like it?"

Ben swallowed a hard mouth full of water that felt like lead. "Do I like what, the clothing or seeing more of your body?"

Ester moved closer to Ben and ran a hand across his cheek "Either or both."

The Omitrix bleeped once. "Engaging Cross-species Mating Assistance Mode."

Ben tired to stop his Omitrix but the watch seemed to have a mind of it's own.

Ester took a step back as Ben was washed in green light. "What was that? I thought I hear the Omitrix say something 'Cross-species something or other mode' but you don't look any different?"

Ben turned away from Ester quickly as his khaki jeans now felt several sizes too small with a massive bulge that fulled almost half of a pant leg. 'I can't let Ester see me like this, the embarrassment would kill me.'

"I got to go before something get's up. No, I mean something's come up and I got to go." Ben said while rushing for the door.

Ben was almost to the doorway when Ester's grabbed his shoulders from across the room and pulled him back to her. 'Right, she's got the whole Kraaho super stretching thing going on.'

Ester turned Ben around so she could face him. "Ben!? What's the big de…. dick." Ester's eyes went wide when she saw why Ben had made a rush for the door.

Ester chuckled cutely and Ben blushed to his earlobes. 'The Omitrix and my own human nature have conspired to embarrass the hell out of me.'

"Now I see how you put Looma is in such an agreeable mood." Ester said as she smiled and then stroked Ben's chin. "Do I turn you on?"

Ben flinched his head away from Ester's touch. "I'm with Looma now..."

"That's not what I asked. What I want to know is did I turn you on?"

"Yes, seeing you in those clothes and seeing so much of you did have a certain effect on me."

Ester nodded and took a big step toward Ben and then kissed him. She may have lost the battle yesterday but the war for Ben's love went on. After breaking the kiss Ester pulled her top off letting Ben get a good look at her cute violet tits with dark purple nipples. Ester's breasts were not well endowed as Looma's was but she was by no means petite.

Ben kissed Ester this time as he ran his hands over her breasts. Her tits were more then Ben's hands could hold as her cool sensitive skin spilled over his cupped hands. Ester was hot figurative speaking but with her Kraaho body temperature was much lower then a human's so her skin was literally cold to the touch.

Ben ended the kiss and buried his face in Ester's tits. The feeling of Ben's mouth sucking and kissing her breasts was like ice on her sensitive skin. Ester whole body started shivered not just from the chill Ben's icy tongue and lips on her body.

"Now am I turning you on?" Ben asked as he felt Ester's body shiver while he worshiped her tits.

"Yes...!" Ester moaned breathlessly as Ben fell to his knees in front of her.

Ben pulled down the bottom of Ester's Kraaho clothing and buried his face into her cool lavender colored pussy. The feeling of Ben's cold tongue on her womanly folds was to much for Ester and she had to brace herself by clutching his boyish mop of brown hair.

Ben ran his hand's down Ester back to play with her cute perky ass while he ate her out. Her ass cheeks were soft and pliable like but still retained a tight firmness. He gave her tight round and sexy ass a playful smack that made her yelp cutely.

'Ester must have the cutest ass in the galaxy.' Ben thought as he brought her to the threshold of orgasm with his mouth.

Ester braced herself as Ben gave her an amazing orgasm the rocked her world.

That was when the front door opened and Looma Red Wind walked into Ester's home. "Hello, I've come to tell you that I have finished with the repairs..." her words trailed off as she was greeted with the sight of a cute naked Kraaho girl getting her pussy eaten out by her beloved.

Looma sealed the doorway she just walked through and walked into the main room. The Kraaho chief's house was spacious and had much higher ceilings so Looma had no trouble moving around.

Looma folder her lower arms and brought her upper right hand to her black lips and bite down on the knuckle of her index finger. Ben hadn't noticed his fiancee's presence and kept licking Ester's pussy that was gushing like fountain. Ester was trapped between the ecstasy of cumming and the fear of the tetramand princess.

It was strange but Looma wasn't so much angry as she was curious and more then a little aroused. Still she would have to punish both her beloved Benjamin and this little Kraaho girl, servilely.

Ben pulled his face out from Ester's pussy having thoroughly licked her dripping sex clean. He looked up at Ester and then noticed that Looma was in the room with them. For a eight foot tall bright red alien she could be surprisingly stealthy.

"So how dose she taste my beloved Benjamin?"

Looma easily picked Ben up with one arm and brought his pussy juice covered face to her lips. As they kissed Looma's other three arms ripped Ben's clothing off his body. In a few heartbeats he was completely naked. Looma's own pussy began to moisten as her powerful hands stroked Ben's big cock. While it was so very tempting for Looma to have a repeat performances of last night there was her need to punish Ben and Ester as well as her lust.

Still, no reason why Looma couldn't satisfy both urges at the same time.

Looma bound Ben's hands behind his back with some straps from his ruined white hoodie. She then set him on his feet in front of Ester while still stroking his hard cock.

"Looma...!" Ben's words died in his throat as the two hands that Looma used to pump his cock tightened painfully around his shaft.

"Hush, beloved. There's no need for you to say anything. I can see that that cute little Kraaho girl tempted you and then she got all wet for your big fat dick. You were so considerate to eat out her gushing wet pussy, my beloved. Now I think it's time for her to return the favor." Looma looked right at Ester. "Do you think your mouth can stretch enough to take Ben's huge cock?"

Ester was getting extremely aroused as she dropped to her hands and knees in front of Ben. The tetramand held Ben still with hands on his shoulders and hips as Ester crawled toward him. Ester's lips parted and her throat stretched as she took Ben's think long cock in her mouth.

Ben threw his head back into Looma's muscular abs as Ester sucked down inch after inch of his monster cock. The Kraaho girl's mouth and throat felt ice cold but she easily stretched to accommodate Ben's huge member without so much as gagging once.

Looma ran her lower set of hands all over Ben's soft peach chest and pinch his nipples. With her upper set of hands Looma stated to undress herself. After all she was the only one in the room still clothed and she wanted to join in the fun at some point. Her armored shoulder guards and chest binding went first and then Looma shimmied out of her skirt.

Ester's purple eyes locked with Ben's green as she swallowed his cock whole like a snake. Looma looked on amazement as Ester took all of Ben in her mouth, something that even she could not do. The sight of it was so hot that Looma had to let go of Ben to get herself a better view.

Ben struggled with the binding that was holding his arms behind his back as Ester worshiped his cock. Her tight flexible throat felt as smooth as silk and as cool as ice water. Ben wanted so badly to touch Ester but he was helpless to do anything but stay standing.

Looma moved around behind Ester who was now on all fours with the hilt of Ben's cock in her mouth. Looma watched Ester's pussy juice run down her violet legs like twin rivers.

"Do all Kraaho females gush like this when their in heat or is it just you?" Looma asked as she pushed two of her big red fingers into Ester's wet slit.

An excited moan manged to work it's way around Ben's thick long shaft and past Ester's lips.

"Oh, that's right, Your pretty little mouth is full right now isn't it." Looma said with a smirk as she started to finger Ester's pussy.

Ester couldn't take much more of this and neither could Ben. With his arm tied behind his back all Ben could do was buck his hips as Ester sucked his cock. He could feel his balls tighten up as he was about to cum.

"Ester!" Ben cried out as he flooded Ester's cool tight throat with his spunk.

Ester sealed her lips around Ben's shaft and did not let even one drop of Ben's cum spill out of her mouth. For a Kraaho girl like Ester it was as if Ben's cock and his jizz were like some cool salty cream treat. Ester's body shuddered again as Looma's thick fingers played with her elastic but sensitive pussy. It took several long moments for Ben's orgasm to end. Once he was done Ester let his still rock hard cock slip out of her mouth.

Ester was breathing harder then even Ben was and he was the one who came. It was just that between Ben's huge cock and Looma's powerful hands touching her she was so turned on right now.

Looma used all four hands to pick Ester up from behind and hold her. The tetramand girl's strong hands played with Ester's body and the Kraaho girl didn't even try to resist.

"You like this don't you?" Looma asked Ester as she pulled the smaller girl into her hard muscular body and huge tits.

"Yes..." Ester admitted somewhat shamefully. This was all so wrong but it felt so good that she didn't care.

Even though he had just blown a load in Ester's mouth Ben was still hard. The sight of two sexy naked alien girls playing with each other was also keeping him more then excited. Ben once again struggled with the binding on his arms but it was useless. No matter how badly Ben wanted to throw himself at the girls all he could do was watch.

Looma seemed to take delight in both in Ben's frustration and Ester's satisfaction. "Beloved, look at how this cute Kraaho girl's pussy is gushing like a cool mountain spring." Looma held Ester up while spread her legs apart so Ben could see her gushing lilac colored pussy. "Perhaps she would like it if you'd plug her wet pussy with your cock?"

"Yes!" Ester panted with breathless anticipation. "I would love to have Ben's big fat cock in my drenched pussy!"

Looma smiled and then shared a wet passionate kiss with Ester.

Ben tried to moved closer to the girls but Looma pushed him down onto his back.

"Not so fast, Beloved. This is still a punishment." Looma said as she pushed down on Ben's chest with one of her hands.

Sharp needles of pain flared up Ben's bound arms to his shoulders. The pain did nothing to blunt his massive erection.

Ester smiled playfully as she ran a cold hand across Ben's sweaty peach chest and pinched on of his nipples. "A punishment for Ben huh, so dose that mean I get to play with him like he's my toy."

"No." Looma said firmly and put a hand on Ester's thigh. "It means 'I' get to play with both of like your my toys. Now I want to watch your stretchy Kraaho pussy take all of Benjamin's cock in one push."

Looma then easily picked Ester up by her thighs and spreed her legs apart.

"Wait!" Ester cried out suddenly afraid of what was going to happen to her.

"What's the matter, You were so eager for my beloved's cock?" Looma said as she rubbed Ester's wet pussy lips against Ben's shaft. "Look, it's almost like your twitching wet pussy his kissing his cock, how cute."

Ester could not deny her excitement even as it frightened her to have Looma hold her pussy over Ben's cock.

"Are you ready?" Looma asked with a sly smile.

Then before Ester could ever say a syllable Looma shoved the Kraaho girl down on top of Ben's cock with all her might. Her cold elastic pussy easily stretched to accept the size of Ben's dick. Even if Ester virgin snatch didn't rip or bleed the feeling of something so large being suddenly shoved into her sensitive area almost made her pass out.

Ester's body went rigid and her eye rolled back into her head as Looma forced her onto Ben. Looma embraced Ester with all four of her arms and cradled the Kraaho girl lovingly.

"Was it too much for you?" Looma asked Ester as she cupped her chin in one red hand and stroked Ester's purple tits with another. Looma also ran one of her lower hands over the bulge in Ester's stoic caused by Ben's massive cock pushing up into her, it almost looked like she was pregnant.

Slowly the tension eased out of Ester body and she became lucid again. She looked down at Ben as her cold soft pussy tightly squeezed every inch of his dick. The pain in his arms and shoulders was only made bearable by the feeling of Ester's pussy.

Looma then started to pump Ester up and down on Ben's cock. The only thing Ben could do was buck his hips in tune with Looma playing with Ester.

"Ben's cock feels so good." Ester said dreamily as she got use to having her wet virgin sex stretched out by Ben huge member. She put her cold hands on Ben's hips and took over forcing herself on him.

"Ester! Please stop! Your ice cold insides are squeezing my dick so that hard it's almost painful!" Ben cried out as tears formed in his lovely green eyes.

Ester smiled impishly and picked up the tempo. "This wouldn't be much of a punishment if you enjoyed it now would it?"

Looma saw that Ester no longer needed her encouragement so moved back and watched the cute Kraaho girl fuck her Beloved.

Looma felt her own hot red pussy twitch with need as she watched them go at it. She started to rub her pussy with her lower set of hands but her fingers felt inadequate after last night. What she wanted was Ben's big dick but that part of him was currently indisposed fucking Ester's cunt.

Of course Ben had used other parts of his body to make Looma feel good last night as well.

Looma moved over to next to Ben and straddled his head. Being so tall she had to spreed her legs out as if she was doing the splits. It worked none the less and Looma ground her hot spicy sex against Ben's cute face. Ben took to Looma's pussy like a hungry man to a buffet and ravaged her sex with is mouth. The spicy juices from her red pussy were quickly lapped up as Ben's tongue explored the folds of her sex.

Looma leaned forwarded to enjoy the feeling of grinding her pussy on Ben's face. Just then a pair of soft cold hands caressed her large breast. Ester ran her cold hands over Looma's large firm boobs before giving them a playful squeeze.

This took Looma by surprise for a moment but then she smiled coyly. "Benjamin also enjoyed playing with my breast, honesty I don't know what the fascination is."

"It's just that your big powerful and sexy red body is just begging to be touched."

Ester said as she lifted Looma's large hefty tits to her cold lips and gave them a tentative suck.

Looma squeezes Ester's cute purple ass cheeks with her lower hands while she wrapped her upper hands around Ester's shoulders. The two girls embraced even as they got off Ben who was still helpless to do anything. Ester could feel herself about to cum as her cool perky tits rub against Looma's large firm breast and rode up and down on Ben's huge cock.

"Oh Fuck! I can't take much more of this!" Ester cried out as she neared a climax. Looma's strong arms held Ester close as the Kraaho girl started to lose it.

"I'm close too! Ben's mouth is going to make me cum!"

The two alien girls started painting as Ben drove them closer and closer to an orgasm. The way Ester's tight, cold pussy was twitching around his shaft made Ben want to cum too and the girls could feel it.

"Let's all of us cum together!" Looma said as she hugged Ester tightly as Ben's thrusting became more desperate and less rhythmic.

Ester shook her head. "I can't hold out any longer!"

Just then as Ester was about to lose herself she felt Looma's lips on her own. That strong powerful kiss for the tetramand girl was like an anchor that kept Ester from being swept away in her lust. Ester didn't know why but she returned Looma's kiss and weirder still it felt good kissing her.

Looma and Ester then broke off their kiss as the could feel themselves and Ben were just moments for climax. Then as if in concert the three of them came together as if they were one.

Ester threw herself into Looma's bosom as Ben's jizz flood her super tight pussy. Looma hugged Ester lovingly as her spicy girl cum gushed allover Ben's face. Ben could feel his cum filling Ester's pussy but she was so tight that it couldn't leak out and with Looma's hot sex on his lips it was more then he could take.

The girls were too much for Ben and he passed out after cumming with both of them.

Looma looked down at Ester who still had her face buried in her breast. The cute little Kraaho girl was delirious with endorphins after her first sexual encounter. Looma couldn't help but hear what Ester was muttering to herself.

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

"Who do you love? Is it Benjamin, myself or perhaps the both of us?" Looma asked as she chewed Ester's left earlobe.

A shock ran up Ester's spin as she realized that she was saying that out loud.

"I didn't..." What ever Ester was going to say was cut short by Looma's dark black lips kissing her again. Still not really understanding what made her do it but Ester returned the kiss.

Looma put her lower hands on Ester's thighs and lifted her up off of Ben. The tight seal of her pussy around Ben's cock broke with a loud pop and a flood of white gooey cum poured down her light purple colored legs. The two girls kept kissing even as Looma pushed Ester back down onto the floor.

"Did you know your lips tastes so very sweet?" Looma said now that she had Ester flat on her back and trapped under her.

"My lips are sweet?" Ester asked as Looma's jet black lips started making a trailed down her neck.

"Yes and not only your lips but other parts of you taste so good."

Looma ruffly kissed and sucked on one of Ester's tits. Ester arched her back so Looma could get more of the cold soft mound of flesh past her lips. They stayed like that for a while with Looma worshiping Ester's breasts and almost making her cum again.

Looma's lips moved lower down to Ester stomach and then lower still to her cum soaked pussy. "Let's see if I learned anything from Ben over these last two nights."

Ester cooed happily as Looma's dark black lips meet her pussy and started kissing her sex. Ester wrapped her long bubblegum colored legs around Looma's shoulders so the tetramand could eat out her pussy better. Ben's cum had taken on the taste of Ester's pussy juice but still Looma licked up as much of salty treat from the wet cold folds of Ester's cunt as she could.

While this was going on Ben slowly regained consciousness.

'And here I thought getting 'fucked unconscious' was just a turn of phrase.' Ben thought to himself as he rolled over onto his side. His arms felt like lead and his shoulders burned like fire. Then he saw Looma on her hands and knees with Ester's legs wrapped around her head and judging by the sounds that Ester was making Looma's mouth was also wrapped around her pussy.

The sight of two hot alien girls engaged in coitus was even enough to get a Ben's abused monster cock to come back to life.

Ben shock his head and looked away from the spectacle Looma and Ester were putting on. 'No, I've gotten myself into to much trouble today by letting my dick do my thinking for me. I'm going to lay low and rest up.'

Ester screamed as Looma brought her to orgasm and Ben reconsidered.

"Fuck it, It's Hero Time!" Ben then sat up and putt all his strength into his arms. The makeshift bindings Looma wrapped around his arms had come lose when she and Ester were riding him. Ben felt the fabric give way little by little before ripping apart completely and freeing his arms.

Ben flexed a bit to get blood flowing back into his arms but now that his hands were free again he new what he wanted do with them.

Looma was still down on all her hands and knees when Ben ran up behind her and slapped her big sexy red ass. The impact made her firm ass cheeks jiggle and it did get Looma's attention.

Looma let go of Ester's legs and looked over her shoulder at Ben who was manhandling her butt. "Beloved?!"

Ben spreed Looma's red ass cheeks apart and then started to rub his thick hard member between her ass crack. It looked somewhat like a hotdog in bun the way his cock was wedged in between her butt cheeks. "Sorry, Looma but I've wanted a pieces of your big firm sexy ass all day. When I saw your ass up in the air with you down on all fours, well all sixes, I couldn't help myself."

Ben pulled his cock half out of Looma's butt cheeks before pushing back in, this time with his cock head pushing up against her asshole. Even being on her hands and knees the size difference between Ben and Looma was such that Ben had to stay standing to get his dick in her ass. That was good as Ben could to push with his back, hips and legs just to get his cock started in her ass.

With a lot of effort Ben's cock pushed into Looma's virgin asshole.

"Christ, I didn't think anything could be tighter then Ester's pussy but I guess I was wrong. I wounder what will give out first, my huge cock or your tight sexy ass."

Looma gasped for air as inch after tight inch of Ben's huge cock plowed into her asshole. It was painful but also turning her on. Her pussy juices were running down her legs as Ben fucked her ass. Ester took this opportunity to slide herself under Looma and worship her big red tits. The ice cold lips of the Kraaho girl on Looma's hard nipples was to much. Trapped with Ben behind her drilling her ass and with Ester under her sucking her tits, Looma knew she couldn't hold out long.

In fact they were making Looma feel so good that she didn't dare try to getting them to stop.

Ben would slapped Looma's butt cheeks as he fucked her ass and enjoyed watching them bounce and shake. It took sometime but Ben manged to work his monster dick hilt deep into her asshole. He then took hold of her red hips and started pulling in and out of her ass with jackhammer fast and powerful thrust. You could hear the rhythmic sound of Ben's big balls slapping Looma's ass cheeks even over her moaning.

Ester looked up for sucking on Looma's tits to stare at the tetramand girl's face. Her red face matted with her black hair and her four golden eyes glazed over with lust and satisfaction. "Dose it feel that good to have your ass fucked by Ben?"

A shudder rippled through Looma's powerful body. "Ohhhhh! It's so good!"

Ester kissed Looma before crawling out from under her. Then with Ben still pounding away in Looma's ass Ester threw a leg over the tetramand girl's back and straddled her. Ester was now riding horseback style on top of Looma back while facing Ben.

Ben took his hands off Looma's hips and wrapped them around Ester and pulled her into him. Ester and Ben kissed and he played with her light purple breast as he kept fucking Looma's ass. This could easily have been heaven, Ester grinding her sexy cute cold body against his while he fucked Looma's poweful ass.

How could it get any better then this?

Ben's cock started to twitch and he felt his balls tighten. He didn't have time to warn Looma as Ester's lips were covering his mouth. Ben just held on to Ester and pushed his cock in as deeply as he could into Looma's asshole. Looma's ass was flooded with cum as Ben blew his load in her tight ass. It was too much for Looma and she jammed her lower hands into her dripping sex and worked her pussy with her thick fingers as she came from having her ass fucked.

Hot white cum oozed out of Looma's asshole as Ben kept ramming his dick in and out of her butt. After a few long minutes Ben pulled his spent softening cock out of Looma's ass with an audible pop. Looma's legs gave out from under her and she collapsed onto the floor. Ben would have fallen over too if Ester didn't prop him up.

Ester ran her cold nimble fingers over Ben's exhausted and sweat soaked body. God he felt so good in her arms and his kiss was so sweet. The two just stood there and made out with each other while Looma slowly rolled herself over onto her back.

Looma's ass hurt like you wouldn't believe but she was tough and she didn't let it bother her that much. She just folded her upper arms behind her head like a pillow and ran her lower hands over her nude body.

"That was unexpected." Looma said looking up at her two lovers.

Ben pulled his lips off Ester's mouth. "So was getting hogtied and the fucked by both my fiancee and friend."

"I enjoyed that part thought." Ester said with a smiled. Then she pushed Ben over and he landed on top of Looma. Ester then laid down next to Ben so both of them were laying on top of Looma's sexy body. Ben was on top of Looma's right side and Ester on on top of her left. Looma's lower set of hands ran over Ben and Ester's bodies while the human boy and Kraaho girl's hands played with Looma's body.

Ben, Looma and Ester were soon touching, groping, sucking and kissing each other. They kept at it for a long while until Ben gave in to his fatigue and the heat of Ester's home and passed out.

-several hours latter-

Ben awoke to find himself still naked but now resting in Ester's bed. It was still too hot and his throat was so dry that it felt like he ate a bag of cotton.

The bedroom door opened and in walked Ester and Looma. Ester was back in her purple parka and holding a glass of water and Looma was dressed in full warrior princesses regalia. Ester stretched her arms across the room and handed the water to Ben. "Here drink up, I think you might have a case of heat exhaustion."

Ben slowly drank the water and waited for the girls to explain what was going on.

"So what happens now?" Ben asked.

Ester and Looma looked at each other and smiled as if knowing some secrete for the two of them. Ester took the glass from Ben. "Well while you slept me and Looma talked things over. I like being with you Ben but I don't want to be the 'other woman' in your life."

Ben nodded his understanding. "I can understand that."

Looma then pulled Ester into a hug. "So I said Ester should be our other bride and she agreed."

Now Ben didn't understand what Looma was saying. "Are you saying Ester agreed to be my second wife as in addition to you as my first?"

Looma shook her head and then pulled open Ester's parka, she was only wearing the parka and nothing else. "Ester and I have agreed to her being our other wife as in she's be my bride and yours."

Ester sighed happily as Looma's hands worked her out of her parka. She looked up lovingly at Looma and kissed her quickly. "Of course this would mean that Ben is my husband and Looma is my wife as well. You'd be okay with that wouldn't you Ben, shearing your sexy tetramand wife with me?"

Ben shock his head. "What no! I mean we it's wrong and there are laws against this kind of relationship."

Looma sighed. "Beloved you can be so frustratingly dense sometimes. I love you and I see how much Ester loves you too. So we both decided that we're just going to love you and each other together. Why do you need to make something that is really so simple and make it needlessly complicated?"

Benjamin Tennyson then did that smartest thing he had ever done in that moment.

He shut his fucking mouth and went along with it.

Ben sit up in bed as Ester and Looma crawled toward him. The three of them then shared a passionate three-way kiss and any doubts about how this would work left Ben's mind.

-end-

Okay, ending notes.

So here we have some light bondage and sexual punishment play. A threesome with two girls embracing there bisexuality and we end with surprise butt-sex revenge.

Now how about getting that last part on a t-shirt and walk through a mall.

"Surprise Butt-Sex Revenge!"

Sounds like the name of some independent punk band.

I'm trying to give each alien girl some other world or nonhuman characteristics. So Looma's skin is like new leather both smooth and very tough.

At first I thought Ester having a every high body temperature but in the episode "Hot Stretch" in which she debuted I remember Ester getting splashed with water and it turning to snow on her on what was a very hot day.

Going from that I'm guessing Kraaho have very low body temperature and that's why they need so excessive heat to keep warm.

I could be completely wrong about this but I wanted Ester to have a unique feel to her body when Ben touches her. I went with cold but I could be dead wrong and maybe she core temperature is really very high.

If my thinking is off on this let me know and I can amend it for later chapters.

Shifting gears for a bit.

A while ago I got a bad review for one of my other adult fanfictions 'Just a Touch' in which the reviewer said and I quote

"u r a sick mother fucker" end quote.

Now what bothers me isn't just that the review was to lazy to write "you are a..." but that the story itself so very vanilla. It was a boy and a girl messing around in a shower and I gave forewarning about the content. They should have noted it was rated M and knew what they were in for.

Hell I don't know where any of you are comfortable and uncomfortable with content and the places I take this story until I've gone there.

To be fair the whole premise of this story is a boy having sex with extraterrestrial girls so it's going to be weird by that fact alone. Beyond that it's more helpful to me if you tell me what parts didn't work and what parts did.

The response for this story have been shockingly positive with some well worded critiques and helpful input.

Honesty that means a lot to me.

I just want to give you all something different that hasn't be made before and that means I might go far afield with some of it. I just don't need to be called a 'sick mother fucker' for trying to entertain you all.

Because I don't need to write out sexual fantasy to enjoy them.

Sorry, I think that's been bothering me. I'm already convinced the moral police will knock me out of for this without someone feeding that fear.

Back on topic.

Next chapter will be a little more plot and a little less sex. But it will have Rook Blonko fails and other fun stuff.

I'm also considering working Lucy Mann into a chapter. I got enough slime-girl hentai on my hard dive that I could reference some sticky fun for Ben.

Thank you for reading.

And despite my misgiving over one bad review I got for something else I still do want to hear any input you have, even if it's negative.

I just don't want to be torn down or made to feel like a deviant.


End file.
